Witness Protection Program
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: Bella's parents were killed and James kidnaps her for a year. She is found and moves with the Cullens. She meets Sam again and sparks fly. James knows everything. The question is when he will attack. Will she be okay? B/S R/Em J/A C/E Ed & Jac surprise
1. Leave Out All The Rest

"_After my dreaming__  
__I woke with this fear__  
__What am I leaving__  
__When I'm done here___

_So if you're asking me__  
__I want you to know___

_[Chorus]__  
__When my time comes__  
__Forget the wrong that I've done__  
__Help me leave behind some__  
__Reasons to be missed___

_And don't resent me__  
__And when you're feeling empty__  
__Keep me in your memory___

_Leave out all the rest__  
__Leave out all the rest__  
__[End Chorus]___

_Don't be afraid__  
__I've taken my beating__  
__I've shared what I made___

_I'm strong on the surface__  
__Not all the way through__  
__I've never been perfect__  
__But neither have you"_

Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park

Leave Out All The Rest

_**Bella**_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live with my mom, Renèe and dad, Charlie in Arizona.

I was sixteen, when my parents were murdered and I was taken away.

_**A year ago**_

"Bella!" My mom woke me up.

"Hmm, five minutes," I muttered.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she whispered.

"Thanks mom," I said.

She hugged me and I got up.

My mom gave me a camera and my father gave me a scrap book.

After I got ready, I went to school and went with my friends. We played and took pictures. This was one of the best days every, so far.

I came home and the door was open. I entered and it was quiet.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out.

"Leave! Run Isabella! Before it's too late!" My mom shouted.

I dropped my backpack and ran out. I bumped into someone and fell back.

"Hello Isabella," a blonde guy said.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Well let's leave that for later," he said.

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"Dead? he said, sounding like a question, while he shrugged his shoulders.

I started to cry.

He grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me to a car. He picked me up and threw me into the back of a white van. I hit my head on the floor and blacked out.

I woke up tied to a pole. I had a killer headache. I groan and leaned my head into the pole.

The door opened and the blonde guy showed up.

"You woke up," he said smiling.

"Screw you," I muttered.

He walked up to me and I looked to the floor. He yanked my chin up so I was looking at him.

"You will respect me, girl," he sneered.

I looked away. He slapped me. My eyes stung with the tears begging to fall.

"When I talk to you, you will look at me," he snapped.

I nodded. 'Someone help me,' I thought.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

He slapped me again.

"You will not talk unless I talk to you," he said.

I nodded.

He left and I started to cry.

Sam (Still a year ago)

I turned on the television and went to the news.

"We are here in the Swan Residence in Phoenix Arizona. Charlie and Renèe Swan were murdered and their daughter Isabella Marie Swan is missing. If anyone knows something, please help," the news lady said.

A picture of Isabella showed up. She looked real pretty.

_'I hope they find her,'_ I thought.

There was a knock on my door and I went to get it.

"Jake hey," I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Watching the news," I answered.

"What's new?" He asked.

"A tragedy in Arizona," I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Swans in Phoenix. Their daughter was kidnapped while her parents were killed," I explained.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked. He paled.

"Yeah I think," I answered.

"Oh no," he repeated.

"Jake man, are you okay?" I asked.

"Do you remember when we were young and I used to crush on my girl best friend?" He asked.

"Before-" he interrupted me.

"Yes before all that," I said.

"Yeah. A clumsy, pale, brown haired...brown eyes..." It dawned to me. "It's her," I whispered.

"Yeah. We have to tell Dad," he said.

I got my keys and ran out.

I turned on the car and we headed out.

"Shouldn't you cancel your date?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah," he said. He flipped his phone. "Hey baby...We have to cancel the plans...because my best friend, not Sam was kidnapped...thank you. I love you...bye." He hung up.

We went to his house and talked to his father.

_**Present**_

_**Bella**_

I've been here for a whole year. James, my kidnapper would love to torture me. I lost hope months ago. I hate reliving my torture so I don't think about it. He kept me in the basement and I was paler than ever. I barely ate and was dirty.

There was a crash upstairs. I raised my head and saw a real bright light as the door opened. I had to turn away.

I saw police officers run to me. A girl got a blanket and covered me. They untied me and a guy picked me up before I blacked out.

I woke up in a white room with a slow beeping sound. I looked around, but fell asleep again.

_**Sam**_

I stayed updated with the Isabella case. Everyone started giving up.

I turned on the news.

"On other news we have found Isabella Marie Swan," the anchor man said.

I called Jacob.

"What?" He asked.

"The news. Turn it on!" I shouted.

"Okay okay," he said.

"Isabella was found in the basement of James Gigandet. It seemed like he treated her like nothing. He barely fed her, gave her no clothes. And much more. She is healthy and we found out James is still out there. They will keep Isabella safe," the news reporter said.

_**Carlisle**_

I was watching the news with my family.

"They found her," Alice whispered.

"But not him," Jasper said.

"She is still in danger," I told them.

My phone rang. It read, unknown.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello Carlisle Cullen. I am Officer Gregory," he said.

"How may I help you officer?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would take Isabella Swan into your home?" He asked.

"Um why?" I asked.

"She is going into the Witness Protection Program," he told me.

"I'll talk to my family and get back to you," I said.

"Thank you. And don't be pressured. If you can't take her we'll find a place for her," he said.

"Okay," I said. I hung up and saw everyone stare at me.

"We need to talk," I said. Everyone turned to me.

"Isabella is going into the Witness Protection Program," I told them.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"It's a program in which they change her name and looks then send her to another family until they find James," I explained.

"And they asked if she can come here," Edward finished.

"Yes, but I said I'll talk to you guys first," I said.

"I say we should take her in," Esme said.

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"She'll need a place to live," Edward told us.

"They can't let her go into a family who might treat her wrong," Alice added.

"It'll be good for an even family. We could play games now," Jasper said.

"I say yes," I told them.

"She will be in danger. And because of what happened to her we could help her through it," Rosalie stated.

I called Officer Gregory. "Hello?"

"Officer Gregory?"

"Yes this is him," he confirmed.

"We would love to take in Isabella," I told him.

"Okay, she'll be over in a month. She has to heal and change," he said.

"Okay, we will be waiting," I said. I hung up after saying goodbye.

"So before anything happens why don't you kids go out?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll call Jake and we can triple date," Edward said. (Yup he is gay as is Jake. Both need someone, why not each other?) I'm happy they care about him even if he's different.

"Bye," I said.

They all left. And I continued watching the news.

_**James**_

_'They took her! How dare they? She is mine! I will get her back!'_ I got my phone and dialed Laurent's number.

"Hello?"

"Laurent? It's James," I said.

"Hey James. You lost the girl?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"They are sending her into the Witness Protection Program," he informed me.

"You know what family?" I asked.

"No ask Victoria," he told me.

"Thank you officer," I said, smiling.

"Bye," he said. Officer Laurent, my best friend.

I called Victoria.

"Hey Baby," she answered.

"Hi," I said.

"I don't know the family," she told me.

"Okay, can I come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, past midnight," she said.

I hung up. _'She can't get away.'_

_**Bella**_

I opened my eyes and saw a white room. I looked around and noticed it was the hospital.

The door opened and a man appeared. He had black hair. He looked young.

"Hello Isabella," he said.

I nodded. I hadn't talked in a year. I've tried, but couldn't.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" He asked.

I shrugged. _'You can if you want,'_ I thought.

"Look James is still out there and we need to keep you safe," he started he explained to me. I was going with the Cullen family. I would us my middle name, since James didn't know it.

Then I realized I had no one left. My life sucks.

Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got a new story out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story).


	2. My December

_This is my December__  
__this is my snow covered home__  
__this is my December__  
__this is me alone___

_And I... Just wish that i didn't feel like there was something i missed__  
__And I... take back all the things i said to make you feel like that__  
__And I... just wish that i didn't feel like there was something i missed__  
__And I... Take back all the things that i said to you___

_(CHORUS)__  
__And I'd, give it all away__  
__just to have somewhere to go to__  
__give it all away__  
__to have someone to go home to___

_This is my December__  
__These are my snow covered trees__  
__This is me pretending__  
__This is all I need_

_My December By Linkin Park_

My December

_**Bella**_

_'They are gone. I have no one who cares about me. He took everything! I HATE HIM! HE TOOK MY FAMILY! MY CONFIDENCE! MY LIFE BASICLY! I WANT HIM DEAD!'_

I was told I will have to stay in the hospital for a month. Then I'm going to Forks, Washington to stay with The Cullens. They gave me a file about them.

So the father, Carlisle is a doctor. The wife, Esme is an interior designer. They have five kids.

All have horrible pasts.

Emmett McCarty Cullen, his father beat him for a year, like me, being beat, tortured, and raped for a year, because his mother died. He was sent to the hospital and sued his father with the help of Carlisle.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, her parents used to keep her locked in the basement because she had feelings of the future. They still fed her and did humane things, but they didn't treat her like a daughter until they found her in the basement where she was adopted.

Edward Masen Cullen, his father made him date girls even though he was gay. When Edward came out to him, his father beat him until he was almost dead. He was taken in by Carlisle.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the twins. They lived a good life until Rosalie was raped. Their parents hated her for it. They said she was dirty and used. Jasper protected her. He would take a beating for a couple of months. Then they told and got adopted.

I saw that they could help me, but if James finds me, will they leave me?

_'I hate this! I can't have a normal life anymore!'_

I closed my eyes and just let myself drift.

_**Sam**_

"So she's going to live with the Cullens?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah, want to visit them?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We entered his Rabbit Volkswagen and left for the Cullen Residence.

We parked next to Edward's Volvo and entered the house with Jacob's spare key.

"Honey I'm home!" Jacob echoed.

"Jake, hey man." Emmett came to us and shook our hands.

"Have you heard anything about Bella?" He asked.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Isabella Swan," Jacob told them.

"Why did you call her Bella?" Edward asked, a bit jealous.

"We knew her when she was smaller. She hated being called Isabella, so we called her Bella," I told them.

"What was she like?" Alice asked.

"She was and might still be shy, easy blusher, clumsy, stubborn, selfless, kind, lovable, small," Jacob said.

"And huggable," I added.

Edward still looked jealous.

"Edward," I whispered to Jacob.

"Baby, you know it's only you who caught my eye," he said, "but if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have been together."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well about ten or eleven years ago I asked her out. She told me..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Jacob stop pretending!" A seven year old, Isabella Swan shouted._

_"I'm not pretending, Bella," a seven year old__Jacob Black__answered._

_"You don't like me, nor do you like girls in that way," she told him._

_"How do you know?" I asked. I was eight._

_"I'm not gay!" Jacob shouted._

_"Jacob," she said, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. If I were gay I would have been proud. It means you're not normal and boring like Sam and me. We will still love you."_

_"What will my dad say?" Jacob cried._

_"He will love you no matter what," she told him._

_"Or if he gets mad, you could live with me or Bella," I told him._

_"You guys are my best friends," he said._

_A car beeped and her father was calling her. "Tell him tonight and make a three way phone call after," she told us._

_"Okay," Jacob answered. She kissed our cheeks and ran off._

**Present**

"...so I told my dad and he said he knew but was waiting for me to tell him. He loved me no matter what gender I like. He asked me how I got the courage to tell him, and I said Bella. I called them and told them everything. And you know what Isabella said?" He asked.

"What?" All five asked at once.

"I told you so! Now give me my money!" Jacob and I both said.

"You didn't say anything about money," Alice said.

"We made this pact that whoever said, 'I told you so' the other two owe him/her five dollars," I explained. _'I can't believe I didn't remember her. I'm a horrible best friend.'_

"What happened? You guys never talked about her," Alice said.

"She moved. It was our fault," Jacob said.

"How is it your fault?" Jasper asked.

"We told her if she moved she was no longer our friend," I told them, "that was the day after."

_**Bella**_

_I was running._

_"You can't run from me Isabella!" He shouted._

_I saw Jacob and Sam. I ran to them._

_"Help me!" I shouted._

_They each grabbed one arm and were holding me._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"You're no longer are our friend. Why should we protect you?" Sam asked._

_"Please," I begged._

_Jacob pushed me back and James picked me up._

_"You shouldn't have run," James whispered._

_He put the knife on my throat and..._

"NNNOOO!" I screamed sitting up, I instantly regretted because it hurt me. I checked the time and it was three a.m.

The doctors ran into my room.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Bad dream," I whispered.

All but one left.

"If you need anything press that button," he told me.

I nodded and lay down. I closed my eyes but didn't sleep.

_**James**_

_'I've looked everywhere, but I can't find her. Damn it. I want her back. It's like she disappeared. This can't happen! No one ever got away from me! No one!'_

I started pacing back and forth.

_'This is not over,' _I thought.

_**Carlisle**_

Officer Gregory called saying Isabella has been doing better. She talks now, but she hasn't slept well.

Jacob and Sam have been coming to our house to find out about their best friend.

I went to my children, Sam, and Jacob.

"So how is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Well she is doing a bit better. She is talking now, she eats, but the nights are the problem," I told them.

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"Nightmares," I told them, "and I've heard she stopped sleeping."

"That must be horrible," Alice said.

"At least you guys can help her," Jacob said.

"If she wants it," Jasper whispered.

"She knows about you guys," I told them.

Everyone looked at me, confused.

"I gave them a file about your pasts so she knows she won't be alone and you could help her," I said.

Everyone looked at each other, then at me.

"I don't think I would have been able to tell her," Rosalie said.

"So she knows I'm gay?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, now she knows this body is not for her, even if she will beg for it," he said.

We all stared at him.

"Yeah, and you know you're mine," Jacob said.

Edward kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I'm all yours," he said.

They all laughed. Sam looked a bit depressed.

"Are you okay, Sam?" I asked.

"I hope she forgives us for saying she's not our friend anymore," I said.

"She probably will," I told them. I left the room at the moment.

_**Bella**_

Sam and Jacob must hate me. I left them and forgot about them. I still remember the day they kicked me out of their lives.

**Flashback**

_"You guys I'm moving," I told Sam and Jacob._

_"What!" They asked._

_"I'm going to Phoenix, Arizona," I said._

_"How could you leave us?" Sam asked._

_"Especially when I need you the most?" Jacob added._

_"Sammy, Jakey I love you guys, but my parents are making me," I explained._

_"Don't make excuses," Sam told me._

_"If you leave you are no longer our friend," Jacob said._

_It started raining._

_"We don't want you near us again," Jacob said._

_"Goodbye Swan, forever," Sam said, venomously said._

_They left and I stayed in the rain, just staring at them._

**Present**

I cried myself to sleep.

'Th_ey hate me,_' was my last thought.

Vote for Who Is my mates sequel,


	3. Nobody's Home

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,__  
__She felt it everyday.__  
__And I couldn't help her,__  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again.___

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.__  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside.___

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.__  
__You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.__  
__Be strong, be strong now.__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.__  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside.___

_Her feelings she hides.__  
__Her dreams she can't find.__  
__She's losing her mind.__  
__She's fallen behind.__  
__She can't find her place.__  
__She's losing her faith.__  
__She's fallen from grace.__  
__She's all over the place.__  
__Yeah,oh___

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside.___

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah__  
__She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah__  
_

_Nobody's Home- Avril LAvigne_

Nobody's Home

**Bella**

I left the hospital and had to pack my things.

Officer Gregory came to pick me up. He took me to my house.

It looked the same, yet so different. It was the place that made me happy, yet the place the made me want to curl up and cry. It was dark, lonely, and evil, but the only place I could call home. It had good memories, and bad ones.

I looked down; this was where I crashed into him. I followed where he dragged me and stared at where the van was. The door was closed. The windows were shut. I couldn't move. I just stared.

After a while I started walking. I looked at the plant next to it and saw the keys. I got them and unlocked the door.

The door, as it opened, made a creaking sound. The inside was dusty and dark. I walked in and remembered the day he brought me back here. It was three months after he kidnapped me.

_Flashback_

"_Put this on," he told me. He threw me a sweater and sweat pants. He untied me too._

_I put them on and just sat on the ground. He came in, grabbed my hair and dragged me out. He threw me to the back of the van._

_"Stay quiet, or else," he threatened._

_I nodded._

_He closed it and left. The van started moving and I hit the wall. He stopped and I hit the door. He opened it and I fell out. He picked me up by the hair and dragged me. He stopped and I looked up. It was my house._

_"Get up," he said._

_I did._

_"Look, I'm going to show you about your parent's deaths," he said._

_My tears stung my eyes. I looked at him and he was smiling._

_"Let's go," he said._

_He entered and I followed. He entered the kitchen. There was dried blood on the ground._

_"Your father was reading the paper. I came here and slit his throat. I threw him to the ground and stabbed him non-stop," he told me._

_I started at the ground and imagined him doing it. Tears fell down._

_"Now come here," he ordered. He took me to my parent's bedroom. There was more blood here than the kitchen._

_"Your mom, she was tough. I tried to do it easy but we wouldn't have it. I heard her scream your name so I stabbed her. When the cops came, she died," he said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Why, what?" He questioned._

_"Why me? Why my family?" I cried._

_"I've wanted you since I first saw you," he told me, "and the best was on your own birthday."_

_I was shocked. He pushed me, signaling that it was time to go._

_"Oops," he said, as he pushed me down the stairs. His laughing was the last thing I heard that day._

_Present_

I went to my room. It was blue. I got two suitcases from the closet. One for clothes and another for other things. I put as much things as I had for the rain, which was not much. I got my laptop, a bunch of pictures, money, and other stuff in the other one. I shoved my IPodand earphones in my pocket.

I got my backpack and put books in it.

I looked at my room on last time. I put my backpack on and rolled the suitcases out. I went to my parent's room. I looked through their things and found money. I put it in my pocket. I found a picture of myself with Jacob and Sam.

I smiled at the picture.

I looked some more and found a Will.

It said everything was for me. I smiled and put it in my backpack. I found a bit more memories and put them in my backpack too. I went to the door. I looked at the room.

"Bye mom, dad," I whispered, "I love you and I'll miss you."

I looked down and exited the door.

**Sam**

I went to the Cullens place. Jacob found videos of when we were younger and the Cullens wanted to watch them.

I entered and sat on the couch.

Jacob put the first tape in. "First word," he read out loud.

_It showed a six month Bella, an eleven month old Jacob, and a one year old me._

_"Sam!" Bella shouted._

_"Bwella," little Sam shouted._

_"Charlie!" Billy shouted._

_"What?" Charlie asked._

_"Your daughter said her first word," he explained._

_"Sam!" Bella shouted again._

_"I ere," little Sam said._

_She giggled. Jacob just looked at us._

_"Why can't you talk Jacob?" Billy asked, "A five month old said her first word but the eleven month old is silent."_

_"Daddy!" Bella shouted._

_Charlie ran in and picked her up. He threw her up and she giggled._

"When did you talk?" Edward asked Jacob.

"When I was one," he said.

"Next one!" Alice squealed.

"Fight Club," he read.

_A song appeared. It showed us and we were fighting people. I was five, Bella and Jacob were four._

_I pushed someone. He pushed back. Our fight was like that._

_Jake kept biting a guy. The guy kept scratching him._

_Bella was another story. She was straddling on a guy and kept punching his face. We had to pull her off._

"Wow, she's tough," Emmett said.

"When she was six she beat up both Jake and me at the same time," I told him.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. She may be little, but she is the toughest," I whispered.

"She has to be, since she survived a year of torture," Jacob muttered.

"I hope she forgives us," I told him, "we left her in the rain for hours."

"I remember," he whispered.

"She will," Rosalie said.

"They moved a week after we stopped talking to her. Charlie, her father, told Billy that she wouldn't sleep, eat, or talk. If she slept she would cry, beg for our forgiveness," I told them.

"She's coming here tomorrow you know," Carlisle told us, "but I was wondering if you two could not come here for a while?"

"Why?" Jacob asked, outraged.

"No he's right," I said, "she could get used to this and won't have to weigh our pleads, her parents murder, and James."

"Okay, but once she's better, please call us," Jacob said.

"Of course. No need to keep my love unhappy," Edward said.

I smiled at him.

"Sam could you tell us if Bella's room is okay?" Esme asked.

I went up the stairs with them and went to the last room. I entered it and it was blue. The closet was filled. The bed was dark blue. It almost looked perfect.

"Hold on, it needs some things," I said.

I ran to my truck and drove to my house. I ran to my room and got the box under my bed. I put it in my truck and drove back to the Cullens. I took the box to Bella's room, everyone following me. I took out a couple of pictures and placed them on cabinets. I got the teddy bear I got her in a fair when I was seven, and placed it on the bed. I got a few posters and with some help I placed them on the wall. I got a jewelry box her mother gave her and placed it beside her bed.

I opened it and it was a girl dancing. I smiled and turned around.

"Okay, this is what I want you to do. Bella always wanted something posted up on the wall of yourself with a saying," I told everyone.

Everyone was quiet.

"Like this," Jacob said. He went down stairs and the computer turned on. He did something and printed it out. I ran back up and taped it on the wall. It was a wolf, on the bottom said, **'scary to others but different to you.****Jacob Black****.'**

"I see," Emmett said.

He left to his room and came back.

It was a bear. It said, **'scary from the outside but fluffy on the inside. -Emmett McCarty Cullen.'**

Everyone else did something.

There was a picture of Tinker Bell. **'May look small and puny, but can knock out in a punch. -Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.'**

There was a book. **'Maybe hard and cold on the outside, but the inside has a lot of meaning. -****Rosalie Hale Cullen****.'**

There was a music note. **'Music has more meaning than words. -Edward Masen Cullen.'**

There was a house. **'Home is where there are people you care about. I hope we are your new home. -Jasper Whitlock Cullen.'**

There was a seven. **'Age is all but a number. We can talk about anything. -****Carlisle Cullen****.'**

There was a cute dog. **'May look sweet, but mess with my family and you'll get bitten. You are family. -****Esme Cullen****.'**

A guy without a heart. **'You took my heart when you left. You can never put it back because you are my heart. -Sam Uley'**

Under it, it said,** 'Your parents aren't the only family you have. We are your new family. Welcome new sister (Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper), daughter (Carlisle, Esme), friend (Jacob), and maybe more (Sam). We love you.'**

"Wow," Esme said.

"This was like her home here in Forks," Jacob told them.

"You love her, don't you?" Emmett asked.

"I've been in love with her since I was four," I told them, "I just forgot about my feelings."

"I hope she likes it." Alice whispered. We looked at the wall across the bed where we did this.

_**Bella**_

I wonder if everything is the same. Maybe I'll visit La Push to beg for forgiveness. I miss my friends. I can't believe it's been eleven years since I've seen them. They must have changed a lot.

_**James**_

I followed Bella until she entered a building. There were a lot of security. I knew that place. Victoria worked there. But I couldn't talk to her yet. All their phone calls were monitored. They couldn't call anyone at the moment. _'I'll wait a few months.'_

**Vote for survivors in Death's Plan Two. Review yes or no in this new story I was thinking about. Preview: **

**Secrets  
**

**Bella  
**

******I have been keeping a secret. No one knows but me and him. It's torture. I hate him. But I can't do nothing.******

**Rosalie******

**I was adopted into the Swans with Alice. Bella was Charlie's and Renée's actual daughter. All three of us were so close.******

**When Renée died, everything changed. Bella lives in the basement, she says she likes it. Charlie seems normal, Alice is a bit sad, as am I. Bella, she won't talk to us. She just stopped one day.******

**I went to the kitchen and she was cooking.******

**"Morning Bella," I said.******

**"Hi Rose," she whispered.******

**Alice came in, followed by Charlie.******

**"Hi Bella," Alice said. She always had hope the old Bella would return.******

**"Hey," she muttered.******

**"Isabella," Charlie growled.******

**"Good morning," Bella said.******

**She put our food on the table and left. Alice and I looked at each other and ate. We got ready and she was standing in the cold waiting for us.******

**"Why me?" She asked.******

**She shook her head and left.******

**Alice went to the passenger seat of my red BMW. Bella got in the back seat. And I got in the driver seat.******

**Bella was listening to her music with her eyes closed. It seemed as I'd she were asleep.******

**There was a new car in the parking lot. All the girls giggled and flirting with someone. There was cold air in the car and I noticed Bella left.******

**"Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked.******

**"I don't know. Something is wrong. We should tell Charlie," I suggested.******

**"Me too," she said.******

**I felt someone rap there hands around me and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and****Edward Cullen****. Jessica Stanley was there too. Jessica and Edward have been going of since eighth grade. She was also Bella's best friend, until Bella stop contact.******

**"So who's the new guy?" Alice asked.******

**"James, he's in our year," Emmett said.******

**I nodded and we headed out. What I saw stopped me on my tracks. Bella was blocked by Victoria and****Lauren****.******

"**Swan, why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff," Victoria said.******

"**I want too," Bella told her.******

"**Why don't you?" Lauren told her.******

"**I will," Bella answered.******

"**Maybe we can help," Victoria offered.******

"**I don't think you know how," Bella shot back.******

**Lauren pushed Bella to the lockers and Victoria kicked her in the stomach.******

"**Don't talk back to me," Victoria said.******

"**Leave her alone," some guy said.******

"**James baby****, came to help me?" Victoria said.****  
**

"**No," he growled. He ran to Bella and picked her up. I snapped out of it.******

"**Bella!" I shouted as I ran to them. I punched Victoria and Lauren, and checked on my little sister.******

**Alice ran to us.******

"**How is she?" She asked.******

"**Out cold," he answered, "you know her?"******

"**She's our sister," I said.******

"**You don't look alike," he said.******

"**We are adopted, she's not," Alice explained.******

"**I see," he said.******

"**Swan! Gigandet! Mallory! Lefevre, principle's office!" A teacher shouted.******

**Emmett took Bella from James and we went to the principle's office.******

"**Why are you here?" He asked.******

"**Rosalie punched us!" Victoria said, covering her bloody nose.******

"**Is it true Ms. Swan?" He asked.******

"**Yes," I responded.******

"**Why?" He asked.******

"**They were tell****Bella Swan****to kill herself," I told him.******

"**That's not true! We were trying to stop her," Lauren said.******

"**They were actually trying to encourage her," James told him, "and I got it in tape."******

**He took out a little camcorder and showed it.******

**Lauren and Victoria got a month of detention, I got a day, and James, nothing.******

_**Emmett**_****

**I ran to the nurse with Bella in my arms. She started to wake up.******

**She opened her eyes and stared at me.******

**"Where are we going?" She asked.******

**"Nurse," I told her.******

**"No!" She shouted and started squirming around. I dropped her and she hit the floor.******

"**You need to go," I told her.******

"**No he'll know," she said and ran**** away.**


	4. Given Up

_Waking in a sweat again__  
__Another day's been laid to waste__  
__In my disgrace___

_Stuck in my head again__  
__Feels like I'll never leave this place__  
__There's no escape__  
__I'm my own worst enemy___

_I've given up__  
__I'm sick of feeling__  
__Is there nothing you can say?___

_Take this all away__  
__I'm suffocating!__  
__Tell me what the fuck is__  
__Wrong with me?___

_I don't know what to take__  
__Thought I was focused but I'm scared__  
__I'm not prepared___

_I hyperventilate__  
__Looking for hope somehow somewhere__  
__And no one cares__  
__I'm my own worst enemy___

_I've given up__  
__I'm sick of feeling__  
__Is there nothing you can say?___

_Take this all away__  
__I'm suffocating!__  
__Tell me what the fuck is__  
__Wrong with me?__  
__God!___

_Put me out of my misery__  
__Put me out of my misery__  
__Put me out of my__  
__Put me out of my fucking misery_

_I've given up__  
__I'm sick of feeling__  
__Is there nothing you can say?___

_Take this all away__  
__I'm suffocating!__  
__Tell me what the fuck is__  
__Wrong with me?_

_Given Up- Linkin Park_

Given Up

**Bella**

I unboarded the plane and I got my stuff and sat down.

I looked around and saw people with a sign. It said, The Cullen Family.

I got up and walked to them.

"Bella?" The blonde guy whispered.

I nodded, but said nothing.

"Jasper, take her stuff," he said.

The blonde guy, Jasper Hale, took my backpack and luggage.

I gave him a small smile.

We went to the two cars.

I went with Carlisle and Esme, the rest went in the other car.

I stayed lying down in the back seat.

The car ride was quiet. We finally made it to their house. It was big and white. Jasper got my bags and we entered.

It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

I nodded.

"Let's sit," she said. Everyone but me sat down.

"So Bella, as you know I am the famous Edward Cullen," he said.

I smiled.

"Too bad you're not straight," I whispered.

"Sit with me," he said.

I went to sit next to him but he pulled me onto his lap.

"So Bella, you know what your new name is right?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Marie Cullen," I whispered.

He nodded.

I noticed everyone paired off.

Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward are you dating?" I asked.

"Yes," he told me.

"So I'm the only single one here," I muttered.

"Yeah," Edward said.

We talked a bit. I decided to go to see my room. It was like my old room, bit better.

I saw a teddy bear. It was from Sam when I was five.

_**Flashback**_

_I was six, Sam was seven, and Jacob was six._

_"Sammy, get me the blue teddy bear," I asked._

_He got the water gun and got ready. He played, but lost. He tried again. And again. It was his fifth try when he won. Sam gave me the blue one. I hugged him, and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you, Sammy," I whispered._

_**Present**_

I hugged the bear and cried to sleep.

_I was running. I stopped when I saw him._

_He was smiling._

_"Sammy?" I whispered._

_"Belly," he said, smiling._

_I ran to hug me but stopped when he appeared._

_"Sam, run!" I shouted._

_James got a knife and stabbed Sam from behind. I screamed._

I opened my eyes and ran out the room.

**Edward**

I was awakened by a scream. I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it. The sight caught me off guard.

It was Bella hugging a teddy bear and a blanket. She was crying.

"C-c-can I-I sl-sleep here?" She asked.

"Come here," I said. She hugged me and cried.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"J-James st-stabbed S-Sam," she cried.

"Aw honey," I whispered.

She fell asleep next to me. I put my arm around her waist as she hugged her bear.

Whispers woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw my family.

"What happened last night?" Carlisle asked.

"She came knocking on my door because she had a bad dream. She was crying so much," I explained.

I checked the time and I had to get ready for school.

Bella woke up.

She was still with her teddy bear. She smiled at it.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hello Bella. You can sleep here or anywhere. Kids time to be ready," Esme told us.

"Where you going?" Bella asked. She looked ready to cry.

"School," Emmett told her, "don't worry Belly-Bear, we'll be back."

"Promise?" She asked.

We all nodded. She clutched her bear harder.

"What's with the bear," Rose asked.

"Someone gave it to me. But he doesn't care about me. This is all I have of him," she whispered. She stared at us. We stared back

"School?" She whispered.

We all ran to get ready. We heard someone giggling. We froze and looked at Bella. She had a smile on her face.

We laughed and started to get ready. We all ate and left.

Lunch came in no time. We decided to call home.

"Hello?" A sleepy Bella answered.

"Hey Bella," I whispered.

"Why did you call so early?" She asked.

"It's the afternoon," Emmett said.

"Is that why it's so bright?" She asked.

"It's like you've never seen the light," Jasper joked.

"I haven't seen it in a year," Bella cried, or when he wanted to torture me outside.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jasper said.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. When do I get to go to school?" She asked.

"In a week. Mom and dad want you to get used to things," Jasper told her.

"Oh, can you bring pizza on your way home?" She asked.

"Yes, what kind?" I asked.

"Pepperoni," she told us.

"Are you still with the bear," Emmett asked.

"Yes, don't take him away," she begged. She sounded like she was crying.

We all glared at him.

"We aren't going to take him away," Rose told her.

"Okay," she said.

The bell rang. "We have to go, see you when we go home," I said. We said goodbye and left.

School ended. We went to buy pizza and then we went home.

We found Bella asleep on the couch. The television was on the news. It was talking about her. I turned it off and woke her up.

She freaked out at first, then smiled.

The pizza's in the kitchen, I told her. She got up and walked to it. She sat down, with the bear on her lap.

She started eating. It was like that the whole week. Bella would have a nightmare and come to my room. We would go to school. We would call her at lunch. Bring her food. Hang out on the day. Sam and Jacob missed Monday.

She would always be sleeping on the couch, except Friday.

We came home with a sandwich. The bear was on the couch, but she wasn't. The back door was open and the house was freezing.

Damn who left it open? Emmett asked. He had a red bear on his hand for Bella.

Jasper when to check it was raining hard out there.

"BELLA!" Jasper shouted. He ran out the door. We followed him.

"Bella!" He called out. She was on the ground. Her lips were blue and she was shaking. Emmett picked her up. We got a lot of blankets and covered her.

"Rose, call Carlisle," I told her.

**Carlisle**

I was in my office when Rosalie called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Daddy! It's Bella," she said.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"She was in the rain for god knows how long. She's turning blue. We're trying to warm her up. What do we do?" She asked me.

"Bring her here. Stay on the phone to tell me if anything changes," I told her.

"We have to take her to the hospital," I heard Rose say.

"NO! I WANT MY BEAR!" I heard Bella scream.

"Here," Edward said. I heard them running and close the door. I went to get a stretcher and waited at the entrance.

The brought Bella in and she looked bad. They put her on the stretcher and she smiled at me.

She hugged the bear and closed her eyes.

**Alice**

It's been a while since they took Bella in there. Carlisle finally walked out.

"She's okay now," Carlisle told us, if she stayed out longer, it would have been worse.

She stayed at the hospital for another day. Emmett gave her the red bear. She named both. The blue one is called Sammy Bear and the red one is Emmy Bear. She would never put them down.

We got her school equipment ready for Monday.

**Emmett**

I heard a knock on the door at four a.m. Monday morning. I opened it and Bella was holding both her bears.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sure," I told her.

I tucked her in and I fell asleep next to her.

Someone was shaking me so I opened my eyes.

I saw Rose standing over me with a smile.

"Hey, sorry I slept with another girl," I told her.

"No, it's fine. She looks so cute," she said.

"I don't think she likes sleeping alone," I told her.

"Me neither," Rose answered.

"I'm going to ask Mom and Dad if we could turn the game room into a camping room. So we can sleep together until she's okay sleeping alone," I told her.

"We never thought of that. Wake her up, it's time for school," Rose told me.

Rose went to tell mom and dad of me idea.

"Bella wake up," I whispered, while shaking her.

She just continued sleeping.

I picked up Emmy Bear and started poking her with its paw.

"Bewwa pwease wake up," I said in a squeaky voice.

Bella woke up and giggled.

"Go get ready and meet us down stairs," I told her.

She nodded and walked out slowly. She turned and walked to me.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed my cheek. She left super fast.

I smiled and got ready myself.

I went to the kitchen smiling.

"What are you happy about?" Alice asked me.

"Bella came to my room instead of Edward's, and she just kissed my cheek," I told them.

They all smiled and Bella appeared in the kitchen. Her contacts were darker brown, almost black. She was nervous.

"Get something to eat," Esme told her.

She nodded and sat down near Rosalie.

She ate quietly.

We went to school with two cars. Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie's BMW. Bella rode with us. When we got to the school, she didn't want to go anymore.

"Don't make me," she begged. She started crying.

"Please don't cry," I told her.

She was holding the driver seat. She wouldn't let go. No one noticed.

Jacob and Sam were coming towards us.

They stopped when they saw her.

Edward went to them. He talked to both and they left.

"Bella, do you want to drop out of school?" Jasper asked her.

She shook her head.

"Then come on. We'll protect you," he said.

"Promise?" She asked.

We all nodded. She got up and went to Edward.

**Bella**

Everyone was staring at me. I just looked down. We made of it to the main office.

We stopped at the front desk.

"Ms. Cope," Emmett called out.

She looked at everyone and stopped at me.

"The newest Cullen," she whispered, "nice to meet you. Um you taking tenth grade classes. I made sure someone is next doors."

I nodded and we went to class. Everyone was staring and I hated it.

Rosalie was with me. She went into class with me.

"All the teachers know you've had a hard past. If you need me just get up and go to my class room," she told me.

"Won't they get mad?" I asked.

"No, they understand you need your family," she said.

"Thank you Rosie," I muttered.

I sat down and she left. I heard a chair on my right move, then on my left.

"Listen here girl, stay away from the Cullens. They don't want you. They pity you. We know you were raped. And you liked it," the one with brown hair said.

I got up and left. Once I stepped out the door I started to cry.

**Rosalie**

"Ms., there is a girl crying outside," John said.

"Bella," I whispered. I ran out to see her rocking herself.

I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"D-do you w-want m-m-me?" She stuttered.

"Of course. You're a part of this family," I whispered.

She just continued crying. The bell rang and we waited for Emmett. He took her to her next class.

**Emmett**

I went to Bella's class to see her crying. Rosalie got up and walked up to me.

"Make sure she knows you care about her. She thinks we don't want her," she told me.

I nodded and went to Bella. I picked her up.

She just put her head on my chest.

"I'm stupid," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm a seventeen, tenth grader," she told me.

"It's not your fault, it's his," I told her.

She just nodded and closed her eyes.

The week went passed fast. Bella was talking to us less.

**Bella**

Every day Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley would tell me things. They've called me so many.

Some of them were true.

All I knew was that I had to end it. I looked through the cabinets and found it.

**Jasper**

"Jasper can you go get Bella?" Esme asked.

I went to her room, but she wasn't there.

I saw the bathroom light on.

"Bella," I said, while I knocked.

No answer. I looked around and saw a wet spot on the carpet near the door. I ran my hand threw it and my hand was red.

"EMMETT! CARLISLE!" I shouted. Everyone came running.

"Emmett, knock down the door," I told him. He ran to the door and broke it down.

There was blood on the white floor. Bella was on the floor. Blood coming was out of her veins.

Edward ran out of the room and came back with two pieces of cloth. I tried to stop one wrist and he got the other.

Emmett picked her up and ran to the car. Edward and I went with him. Emmett put her on a stretcher and the doctors took her. The girls ran inside and to us. Edward called Jacob. Jake and Sam both ran in too.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"We don't know," Rose answered.

We all waited. Finally Carlisle came out.

"How is she?" We all asked at the same time.

"She's going to be okay. The cut wasn't deep, but there was blood loss. She's staying here for the weekend. She on suicide watch also. When she comes back, someone will have to be with her at all times," he told us.

"Can Jake and I see her?" Sam asked.

Carlisle nodded.

**Sam**

Jake and I went to her room. She was just asleep on the bed. Her wrists were bandaged. She's changed so much. She's paler than anyone. She barely looked like the girl from the picture. Her hair was a bit longer, and different. The contacts, she has to wear to school.

"We miss you," Jacob whispered,

She started to open her eyes.

"Jakey? Sammy?" She asked in shock. We waited for her to tell us off.


End file.
